


Flowerboy

by NubesAequum



Series: Flowerboy [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 7th Heaven - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Cloud, Falling In Love, Flowerboy Zack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubesAequum/pseuds/NubesAequum
Summary: Turning around towards Cloud, the blonde was greeted with a very handsome face, a x-shaped mark on the left side near his jaw and a pair of violet-blue eyes shimmering with so much joy Cloud hadn’t seen in someone his whole life. (Maybe Aerith could give them a run for their money.)A smile conjured up on the unknown man’s face as he got a glimpse on the customer.Oh no, he’s hot.Echoed in Cloud’s mind.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Flowerboy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708855
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Flowerboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This story is unbetaed. I will go through this on the next days but still wanted to share this now.  
> I hope you enjoy the following content.
> 
> Please bear in mind, that English isn't my first language, thank you.
> 
> Have fun!

Tifa was currently working on the weekly inventory of her bar ‘7th Heaven’, wrote everything important down before filing everything in her accounting folder. She was so engrossed in her work, that she didn’t even notice the front door was unlocked and a person came in through it and locked up again.

This person approached Tifa with calm steps so as not to destroy the calm atmosphere. He leisurely sat himself on a bar stool just in front of her, took a deep breath and greeted the working black-haired woman very loudly.

“Hey, Tifa!”

“Uuaah!”

Tifa cried out with her arms waving around, a habit she picked up when she started learning martial arts, hitting the face of the other person sitting on the other side of the counter. In doing so, she caught the left cheek of his face with her hand and a loud smack echoed through the bar.

“Oouh… You really didn’t have to hit me,” came painfully from him, while holding his left hand against his cheek.

“Cloud!” Tifa shouted surprised and worried at the same time and made her way to the other side of the counter where Cloud was sitting, taking off his hand where she hit him by mistake to look at the damage she made. It only looked a bit red and she hoped there won’t be a bruise later on.

“I’m sorry, Cloud,” she apologized meaningfully, her lips formed into a pout. Though her reddish-brown eyes narrowed at him, her hands were on her hips now in a supposedly intimidating manner.

“You shouldn’t have sneaked up to me though. You know I tend to do this when someone’s trying to scare me up.” The blond man looked away sheepishly and drew circles on the counter with his forefinger.

“It was too tempting,” he explained, his cerulean eyes glittering with mischief.

A sigh left Tifa. Cloud was very playful when he wanted to be, especially on his good days. However, she was always the victim of his pranks because there was no one he felt comfortable doing this with. Another person was Aerith, but Cloud was still not very open in her present.

Thinking of Aerith she was reminded of something. With surprise Cloud looked after Tifa who suddenly scurried to the backroom behind the bar. There she retrieved something she prepared before she occupied herself with the bookkeeping stuff.

The blond observed the way she started to smile endearingly at what she was holding in the bag before it morphed into a sad pout, placing the item on the counter in front of Cloud. Now she was glancing at him with big eyes and asked him something regarding the object in the bag.

“Could you do me a favor please?”

Softening at the cute display of his friend Cloud started to sigh and gave a positive reply in form of a small nod. Clapping her hands together happily, the black-haired woman pushed the bag in his hands and instructed him what he should do with it.

“I cooked Aerith lunch and for her new co-worker. So don’t be surprised when you see this, how she likes to call him, ‘goofball’.”

“Ah, alright. I’m ending as the errand boy today. So, this is the way you want to be thankful, after I introduced you to your girlfriend. By doing your things,” Cloud muttered, sulking as Tifa only nodded at him.

“I still have to manage some things here before I have to open up and can’t even spare some minutes to deliver it to her,” she clarified with a sad undertone. If she had the time Tifa would have gladly took Aerith’s lunch over herself.

“Okay,” Cloud admitted defeat at seeing Tifa so down and made it’s way over to the entrance door. “See you in a bit,” he then called out and locked the door once again after he got outside.

~ * ~

Aerith’s flower shop was just three blocks away from the bar. It didn’t take long till Cloud had a good look on the bright colored shop, prominent between all the other shops which were looking bland next to it. Outside of it a few flowers and beautiful arrangements were displayed.

As he got closer he got a good look through the window to see the inside. Everywhere you look there were flowers, plants or flowery decoration. Peering inside through the window of the door he didn’t see the quirky brunet anywhere. Instead he got a glance of someone’s back with dark hair tending to the flowers.

_Seems to be this ‘goofball’ coworker._

Cloud thought and opened the door leading inside, the bell at the door resonating in the shop welcoming the customer. The stranger perked up at the sound and stopped doing what he was just working on to welcome the newcomer.

Turning around towards Cloud, the blonde was greeted with a very handsome face, a x-shaped mark on the left side near his jaw and a pair of violet-blue eyes shimmering with so much joy Cloud hadn’t seen in someone his whole life. (Maybe Aerith could give them a run for their money.)

A smile conjured up on the unknown man’s face as he got a glimpse on the customer.

 _Oh no, he’s hot._ Echoed in Cloud’s mind.

“Good afternoon! Welcome to Cetra’s. How can I help you today? Do you need a bouquet for a special event or something for your home you want to take care of? Or do you want to just look around a bit.” The stranger inquired, still smiling towards the blond. Cloud didn’t really react to the question, too engrossed in blinking and staring at this man.

When this stranger didn’t receive any answer his head cocked thoughtfully to the side, the strand of hair in his face following this movement. This looked somehow so sweet to Cloud, he had to swallow hardly at this display.

_He looks so much like a cute puppy…_

The unknown man was still waiting patiently to get a reply from the blond, but after seconds there was still nothing coming from the other. Stepping closer to Cloud he waved in front of his face to get any reaction from the blue eyed blond, even questioning if he’s alright.

“Hello? Are you alright?”

“Huh?” Cloud gave back blankly, blinking out of his stupor. Seeing how close the other was standing he took a few steps back as a reaction and averted his irises somewhere else, apologizing for his strange behavior and clutching the bag in his hand in a hard grip. Slowly his nervousness was taking over.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- to-“ _To what, you idiot._

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s understandable if you got overwhelmed by all the questions. So no biggy,” the other assured and threw a calm smile to the awkwardly standing Cloud, who just wanted to get swallowed from a black hole underneath himself.

Glancing slowly up, Cloud could get a better glimpse of the other. He was wearing a pair of black biker-boots, dark blue jeans and a simple grey tank top and above it the ridiculously pink apron with the logo of this shop and a few dirty spots on it. Cloud had to prevent himself to whimper seeing those arms. The muscles underneath it flexing, when the other crossed them in front of his chest. His chest Cloud would gladly bury his head in.

_How I would kill to get these arms around me._

Before he could reveal the reason for his visit, the door to the shop was opened and closed again, the jingle sound of the bell going through the shop another time.

“Oh, Cloud!” Was coming from behind him with a joyous undertone from a sweet voice. He would recognize it everywhere. Turning around he was greeted by the sight of his friend Aerith, who was smiling brightly at seeing Cloud.

“Hey, Aerith,” the blond responded neutrally. However, he felt those violet-blue eyes still on him and he felt slightly on edge.

Aerith was still gazing at him. “To what owe you this visit today?” The brunet then asked, her expressive green eyes wandering from him to the other person standing in the room.

“Oh,” Aerith remarked, “Cloud let me introduce you to an old friend.” The next second she stood next to the still unknown man with Cloud’s eyes following her, her arms wrapped around the black haired man’s left arm.

“Cloud, this here is Zack. Zack? This is Cloud, the one I told you so much about, Aerith stated before she continued narrating the reason why Zack was in Midgar now. “Zack here lived some time in Junon, because someone important asked for a big favor. Now he decided he wants to achieve a qualification in law.” Cloud listened intently to her, when Zack intervened, reminded of something Aerith told him about a particular Cloud. 

“Oh, Cloud the one who brought the light of your life Tifa, eh?” Hearing that description for Tifa coming from his lips made Aerith blush a heavy red. Seeing her flustered was a seldom sight and Cloud gladly took that in.

Though, his gaze went back to the other person who did the same and stretched out his right hand towards the blond for a handshake. Zack’s hand was warm and he had a firm grip, which made Cloud shudder and letting his mind wander to a very wrong direction.

“Nice to meet you, Cloud,” Zack uttered with a dead drop gorgeous smile plastered on his face. And were there dimples?

“Nice to meet you, too, Zack. Aerith also told us so much about you.” Hearing this from the blond made his smile seem so much brighter. Cloud’s thoughts were interrupted, when the bag he had in his hand touched his leg. Yeah, the actual reason why he was here.

“Um, Aerith?” He started.

“Yes?”

“Tifa send me to give you your lunch she prepared. She also made some for this ‘goofball’ here,” Cloud mumbled under his breath and handed it over to the, now lightly blushing, brunet. Zack’s eyes widened comically and he threw a dramatically hurt gaze in Aerith’s direction.

“You called me ‘goofball’ to them? Now I can’t show them how cool I really am,” his whining was so exaggerated and overdramatic, but it still was cute that Cloud unknowingly let out a snort. That immediately pulled the other’s two attention to him. Seeing them looking at him made him slap his hand over his mouth, feeling very embarrassed.

Cloud let his eyes shift to the ground and with an excuse from his lips he left the flower shop instantly.

“I have to help Tifa. See you, Aerith. Bye, Zack.”

“Tell Tifa I love her from me!” Aerith shouted back.

With his last glance resting on Zack he left.

~ * ~

“Hmm? What is it Zack?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“He was pretty cute, right?” A smirk took over Aerith’s sweet face.

“Yes, he was. He just seemed to feel very uncomfortable. You really could see that he is socially awkward. Have to admit that you weren’t exaggerating that he is very handsome.” Giddily, Aerith bumped her shoulder against her friend’s.

~ * ~

As Cloud came back and took his place again at the same bar stool than before Tifa just finished her bookkeeping stuff. Next was filling the bar. She brought some alcohol beverage from the backroom and started to place them on the shelves on the wall behind the counter. Turning around she saw Cloud still sitting there. And was he sulking?

Raising her eyebrows questioningly the black-haired woman observed her blond friend. His eyes didn’t really react to anything, his mind definitely somewhere else. Somewhere far away. She cleared her throat to get his attention, though it didn’t happen. Then she tried calling out his name. After the fifth attempt he finally reacted, his cerulean eyes blinking in confusion before gazing at Tifa.

“Yes?” Cloud asked, his voice a bit scratchy. Shaking her head she took one glass from the shelf and filled it with water and placed it right in front of the blond.

“Spill it,” Tifa ordered, her reddish-brown irises looking at Cloud’s sternly.

“It’s nothing.” Cloud took a sip from the glass of water, avoiding Tifa’s eyes. However, she would have none of that.

“Cloud? Did something happen on the way? Were you harassed? Did someone try to do something to you?”

Once a guy followed Cloud to the bar and tried to get him to go out with him. His ways of doing that were disgusting and Tifa had enough that she told him off and forbid him to ever come to the bar. Of course he didn’t see any fault in what he was doing and tried it again. Unfortunately Tifa wasn’t that tolerate and kicked him out.

Cloud could protect himself, but when it came to situations like that he gets overwhelmed and wouldn’t say anything and hoped that they would just let him be in the end.

Luckily Cloud negated the questions.

“No, nothing happened.” Tifa was looking at him expectantly. Sighing once he indulged her.

“I just met this ‘goofball’ you mentioned as Aerith’s coworker. This guy turned out to be her childhood friend she mentioned a lot.”

Tifa disrupted him with a quick question. “Childhood friend as in Zack Fair?”

Cloud nodded and sighed again. It was now that Tifa realized that these sighs weren’t sad or annoyed ones, but dreamy. Now that was interesting!

Putting all her attention on him she bend over and leaned her arms on the counter, a small smile on her face.

“He is handsome. I saw some pictures of him which Aerith showed me. Especially his eyes are captivating,” describing the man made Cloud blush lightly, remembering the recent encounter. His violet-blue eyes sparkling in a specific way. Cloud felt lost gazing at them.

“I bet he looks so much better in real-life. Is he the reason why you’re looking so starstruck?”

Evading Tifa he let eyes move somewhere else and fixed them on one of the bottles on the upper shelf. “Cloud?” Tifa took a hold of his left underarm placed on the wooden countertop and shook it impatiently, wanting an answer from him badly.

Ducking his head he observed his right hand drawing on the wood some unknown shapes.

“Yes, he was. Very,” he finally admitted with a gentle tone.

“He’s here to study law and recently got here. That’s what Aerith told me at least.” Cloud uttered hurriedly afterwards to change the subject regarding Zack’s appearance.

Grinning at the first reply Tifa received she formed a plan in her head, her eyes glistening in a cheerful way. She would call up her girlfriend later to invite her and Zack over to the bar to celebrate his welcome properly. First things first, she still needed to restock everything and the bar needed another cleaning before the opening comes.

With this thoughts she instructed Cloud to clean everything up and get ready for later. “Get everything cleaned up till it shines, please. Jessie wasn’t really neat about it.”

Cloud nodded and got to work.

~ * ~

The clock struck 6 PM and it was time to open the bar. Some regulars were already waiting outside to get inside. Cloud was the one who opened and turned the sign from ‘CLOSE’ to ‘OPEN’. The people scurried into the warmth and the warm ambient of the bar, some music was playing from the jukebox from one corner of the room.

Tifa’s employees already showed up half an hour earlier to get the last preparations done and were scurrying around and behind the bar to get the orders from the guests. Today Cloud was working not behind the bar. He tied the little black apron around his hips and took the tablet for the drinks to get started.

It was an everyday evening as usual.

Till Aerith appeared with Zack in tow. Just him stepping inside, his lips stretched in a lopsided smile brightened the room somehow. Instead of having the pink apron on he head a black jacket thrown over his broad shoulders now.

Next to him on one table was a group of girls who also laid an eye on him and started to gush.

“He is cute, don’t you think so?” The dark haired one said.

“Oh, yes. He totally is. Sadly, he just came in with this girl there. Have to say she had gorgeous eyes.” The brown-eyed argued, still letting her eyes roam over Zack.

“Don’t worry, this is Tifa’s girlfriend, the owner of this bar here. Handsome has to be just a friend of her,” the blonde explained, shrugging with her shoulder.

“In my opinion he isn’t as cute as the blond waiter here,” the last one muttered, making Cloud sigh. He knew who she was talking about, because he is the only blond working here.

Taking the order from the two men sitting at the booth in front of him, Cloud then hurriedly back to the counter to let Biggs know what he needed. Biggs was quick in making the order and put it on Cloud’s tablet who quickly served it the two guests.

Just as he was going to get the next people’s order Tifa called him from the bar.

“Yes?” Cloud asked and placed the tablet on the countertop.

Leaning over the counter she unwrapped his apron, confusing Cloud who raised one eyebrow in wonder. Tifa only hummed and pointed to the booth occupied by Zack and Aerith.

“Take a break and spend some time with them. I will join you in a bit. Thought of making a very small celebration for welcoming Zack to Midgar.” As she declared this Cloud just watched her with wide eyes. He saw how she snickered into her hand and threw him a face telling him ‘don’t challenge me’.

Admitting defeat with a tired sigh and clenching eyes he wandered to the booth. Aerith beamed when she got a good look at him and seeing that he wasn’t going to work further. Seeing Aerith looking at a distinct direction Zack followed her gaze.

A soft smile graced his lips, his eyes also twinkling charmingly. Cloud was definitely a goner seeing these irises again. Swallowing hard he was just about to sit himself next to Aerith, but was stopped when she put both her hands on the vacant seat next to her.

Getting the hint he then proceeded to occupy the seat next to the raven-haired taller man instead, who greeted him calmly, “Good evening, Cloud.”

Aerith doing the same just with a more upbeat and cheerful voice.

“Hello, Cloudy!”

“Hey…,” was the only reply Cloud gave them. Though Zack seemed to be satisfied with it and there was no judgement clouding his eyes, just genuine kindness. Meanwhile Aerith started to ask Zack again about his time in Junon. Cloud attentively listened to it and got to know that Zack was there for a good cause, his old mentor in sword fighting, who was a police officer, needed his help in some important matter. Unfortunately Zack didn’t dive deeper into the subject and instead asked Aerith out about how her life was in Midgar, when he left the city.

“You know the most stuff, but a few months later I met Cloud. Did I tell you how?” Zack shook his head as a negative retort and Aerith continued. “I was outside tending to the flowers I’ve displayed and I saw this grumpy guy passing the shop and I just wanted to make his day in gifting him a flower. Somehow he thought I wanted to forcefully get money from him,” Cloud flushed remembering this day. In retrospect he was so embarrassed, when Aerith just wanted to give him a flower for free, just to elicit a more happier expression from Cloud.

Next to him Zack threw his head back and a delightful laugh filled the little corner booth they were sitting in. A shudder went through Cloud’s whole body and his heart skipped a beat, when his ears were blessed with his wonderful sound. Peering to his side he studied the other man’s profile.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him Zack turned his head to the source of it. The blonde’s cheeks felt warm again, but he didn’t broke the eye contact to Zack, too mesmerized by the color of his eyes and the heated look he sent Cloud.

The magic was over, when Tifa arrived and loudly placed their drinks on the table in front of the other three and for herself.

“Honey!” Aerith shrieked and threw her arms around her girlfriend as Tifa sat on the empty seat next to the brunet. A kiss was placed on Tifa’s cheeks, a beautiful blush decorating her face at the display of affection from her significant other.

Then her reddish-brown eyes caught the ones of Zack and she politely stretched her hand out towards him to introduce herself.

“Hello, Zack. It’s so great to finally get to know you. My name is-“

“-Tifa. I know. Nice to meet Aerith’s girlfriend too,” was given back from the black haired man and a handshake was shared between them.

After the small introduction they all got to know Zack a little closer, this time from himself. They already knew that Zack went to the same kindergarten as Aerith with middle school and high school following. He had so much experience and had already saw so many parts of the world, courtesy of his parents. Aerith sometimes popped in and told Cloud and Tifa that Zack was very popular in school and that all the girls were head over heels for him, even boys, that he was called ‘puppy’ by his mentor Angeal because of his puppy-like tendencies ( _I’m not the only one who thinks that._ Cloud thought with a secretive smile) and that he received his scar to save his mentor.

Zack sheepishly put one of his hand on his neck, avoiding everyone’s eyes, when they looked at him in astonishment with this new information.

“It was nothing,” he mumbled. They felt the discomfort radiating from him and let him be.

~ * ~

It was already the middle of the night and the time for Tifa and Cloud to end their work. At this Friday to Saturday’s night it was Biggs turn to lock the bar up, so Tifa could go home earlier.

Aerith and Zack even stayed that long, Aerith wanting to go home with Tifa’s to her apartment. Because she didn’t want to wait alone the brunet forced Zack to stay with her till Tifa was able to go.

All four of them were standing outside now, Aerith having her right arm looped in Tifa’s left. A chill breeze blew past them, making them all shudder in unison.

Aerith and Tifa were gazing up to the other two to finally make their way to Tifa’s.

“You both live in the same section of this city, so you can go home together,” Aerith suggested, a small smirk on her lips. What made Cloud a bit suspicious was the mischief glimmer in her eyes when she looked back and forth between the two. Zack only nodded to them in understanding and threw a look to Cloud, unsure.

“Is it alright with you, if I walk you?” His tone was so earnest and calm, which Cloud kind of thought to be strange. Earlier he was so loud, even ranting, laughing. An extrovert with endearing puppy-like tendencies.

Cloud nodded meekly, seeing nothing wrong with just walking together. It’s when it comes to the talking part where Cloud was concerned. He wasn’t really one of the talkative ones. Not really because he was shy, but because he just wasn’t the type to talk much.

Though, maybe in Zack’s case it was shyness. The blonde couldn’t really place it, but it definitely was because he was bashful in front of the taller man.

Tifa and Aerith waved and bade them good-bye and walked off to the opposite direction.

“Shall we?”

Cloud glanced to the other at this question and nodded before following Zack to the direction of their home.

The night was a bit cold in contrast to the warm temperatures of the day, the air fresh and crisp though. A sigh was coming from his right side, making Cloud put his regard to the other man. Zack was looking up to the night sky, the half moon lightning everything as best as it could.

One of the saddest things in Midgar was you couldn’t see any stars at night because of the pollution. Was that the reason the ravenette was sighing?

Cloud pulled himself together and asked Zack the question bugging him.

“Is everything alright?” Hearing the raspy timid voice of the blonde filled Zack with warmth. When he heard him the first time it sounded like music to his ears. The corner of his lips were automatically pulled in a happy expression, his eyes smiling too.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright,” Zack reassured gently, not wanting to be too loud in Cloud’s present and to also not wake the residents on the street they were walking down, who were highly likely already sleeping. Zack couldn’t stop himself disclosing though, not really recognizing that he sounded a bit unhappy. “It’s just strange being here again. Was away for some time, had a blast and now I’m back again and study law, while earning money working as a flower-boy at Aerith’s shop.”

“Oh,” Cloud remarked and thought for a bit to get out the next words. “Maybe you still feel a bit out of place. You’re just two weeks here, back again. It sounded like you had much to do in Junon and now you’re just busy when you have to.” It sounded plausible from Cloud.

“Maybe you’re right,” Zack agreed without any arguments. “I’m sorry though. You probably don’t need to hear me being sad,” he apologized afterwards, noticing him being melancholiac. His voice still having a sad undertone. Cloud felt bad.

The blonde put a hand on his shoulder, wanting to assure the other that it was okay. “Don’t apologize. I can do sad. So you can always come to me if you have to.” A small smile appeared on the blonde’s face. Even his eyes were showing more emotion now.

“You look beautiful when you smile, Cloud,” Zack complimented, making the other avert his eyes and flush a bright pink. “Don’t say that.” Cloud denied and lightly slapped the other’s arm. Zack only chuckled at this behavior and was pleased to see that the blond was getting redder.

Not for the reason he thought, no. Cloud may be embarrassed but not because of what Zack stated. More because of that what he was going to say next.

“You’re a great flower-boy. You look even cute in this ridiculous pink apron.”

Zack’s eyes widened in wonder and a smirk was now taking it’s place of the smile. “Why thank you, Cloud. So you do find me attractive.”

“I won’t deny that,” Cloud huffed and quickly strutted ahead to not show his embarrassment any more.

The rest of the way they were silent. Cloud mulling over what just happened, still blushing the whole way, while Zack had a pleased smile on his face.

They reached the building where Cloud was living, surprising Zack. “You live here?” He questioned, his eyebrows raised, displaying his surprise. Cloud looked at him strangely. Was something wrong with this building?

“Yes, I live here.” Observing the other he found him looking at the building again before he told the reason why he asked.

“I actually live here, too.”

“Really?” Now that was a coincidence. Zack looked very content at this revelation though.

“That is awesome. Now we could see each other for movie evenings or something else when we feel lonely!” Zack proposed. Cloud being blunt didn’t stop him to crush his hope. Not deliberately though.

“I never feel lonely.” Seeing the kicked puppy expression made him regret instantly what he said. And thinking about what he just let out made even him look like an asshole to himself. “Not that I think it’s a bad idea. We can definitely do that!”

In an instant the hurt look vanished and a grin appeared. If Zack had a tail it would wag in happiness. “Awesome,” he commented, his hands formed in fists punching the air.

“Let us swap numbers then,” Zack offered and they did it swiftly, each of them saving the number of the other one. They then made their way inside the building, shuffling to their respective apartments.

Cloud bade Zack a ‘good night’ before unlocking the door to his home. He was prevented stepping inside, when he felt Zack’s warm and large hand on his arm. Turning around he waited for the other to speak up. Zack looked very shy in this moment, surprising Cloud a bit. Then he cleared his throat.

“Ehm… actually I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hmm? What is it?”

Kicking something non-existent with his foot Zack collected himself and finally asked the question he wanted to ask hours ago. “Would you like to go out with me?”

“Huh!?” Cloud was shocked. Wide cerulean eyes were locking with unsure violet-blue.

“What?!” Came from Cloud disbelievingly. Zack’s face was twisted in regret when he got that reaction from the blond. In seconds Cloud composed himself, took a step closer to the other and bowed down a bit to get a better look at Zack’s face, who just broke the eye contact and ducked his head in shame.

“I’m sorry,” Cloud apologized earnestly, ”I didn’t mean to sound rude. It’s just not everyday that you get asked out by a perfect guy like you.”

“Excuse me?” Now Zack was confused, his brows furrowed.

“Yeah,” the blonde confirmed, “you’re perfect. And good looking. I heard many people talking about you, when I was working at the bar. All of them wanted to have a ‘taste of you’. Their words not mine.” Seeing Zack flushing red made Cloud grin, seeing the hurt washed away.

“I’m not perfect. Have you seen yourself? All of the guests in the bar were thirsting over you, not me. Tifa even confirmed that you are the one after her, who gets most of the tips.” That was very new to Cloud. He thought Biggs and Jessie were the ones getting many tips next to his friend. He shook his mind from these thoughts and decided that he should comply.

“You know what? I will say ‘yes’. I would really like to… to go out with you.”

“Really? Do you really want to go out with me?” Zack asked again, not believing that this cute blond was really saying ‘yes’.

“Ye- yes. Really.”

Out of nowhere Zack threw his arms around Cloud and pulled him into a warm embrace. At first Cloud didn’t really realize what was going on, but then wrapped his own arms around Zack’s broad shoulder and took a breath of his scent. Zack smelled like citrus and sandalwood. It was so addicting that Cloud took another sniff.

Zack then detached himself from Cloud, who was still kind of woozy from his scent.

“Does tomorrow evening work for you?” Zack questioned with excitement.

Cloud thought about it. He had some assignments to finish for his studies in physiotherapy and still had to help Tifa with some stuff for the bar, but he didn’t need to work tomorrow evening. Aerith’s shop closed at 7 PM. He could wait that hour in the bar.

“Yes, it works out for me. Do you have a place in mind you want to visit?”

“I do. It’s actually my favorite place to eat. Gonna surprise you.”

“Alright. Then, see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow. Good night, Spike.” With a ruffle through his hair and wink towards Cloud, Zack took the steps to his apartment two floors above.

Smiling giddily Cloud disappeared into his apartment, excited for the next day to come. His smile broadened, when he thought about the nickname Zack bestowed on him.

~ * ~

Tifa was already waiting for him on the next day. Cloud sat himself on one of the bar stools and waited for the reason why Tifa was looking at him with so much happiness. She retrieved something from under the counter and placed it right in front of the blonde.

A bouquet of flowers.

Purple roses mixed with purple lilac blooms. A secretive small smile bloomed on Cloud’s face, taking a whiff from the flowers.

“This is a present from Zack. You should look up the meaning of the flowers,” Tifa suggested before she disappeared into the back room.

Cloud took out his phone looking up a flower language side. He read the description before he laid his eyes on their meaning. A pretty flush decorated his face. He took the flowers and hold them closely to his chest smelling happily the floral smell.

Yes, he definitely couldn’t wait for the date.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower language:
> 
> purple lilac blooms: love at first sight  
> purple roses: enchantment and intense desire
> 
> I appreciate comments, if you have any. Be it praise or criticism.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter under the same name @NubesAequum , if you'r interested.  
> There I vomit all my love for this game and for FF7R ^^


End file.
